


Sitting in the Silence

by stillskies



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki enjoys the quiet while Watanuki makes lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting in the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> Originally posted 03-06-2007

The patch of grass that he lays on is warmed from the sun overhead, shining brightly and chasing away the cill of winter and ushering in the warmth of spring. Watanuki sits next to him- albeit reluctantly- griping softly to himself as he sets out their food, Mugetsu curled contentedly around his wrist.

Doumeki closes his eyes, letting the mumbling beside him roll over him. He smiles a little, but he knows that the man beside him won’t notice, as enthralled as he is in cursing Doumeki’s lack of manners and how Haruka-san’s grandson grew up to be such a horrid person with someone as nice as Haruka-san to help raise him. He refrains from pointing out the obvious, that he’s done nothing but lay there as he was told, knowing that the soft grumbling of displeasure would change to shrieks of indignation.

 _Oi,_ he starts, because Mugetsu has moved from his perch on Watanuki’s wrist to slither down his companion’s shirt. Watanuki twitches but makes no move to stop the pipe-fox spirit.

 _What?_ Watanuki answers irritably. _Don’t you see I’m trying to finish making lunch, because SOMEONE had to have it freshly made IN FRONT OF THEM?_

Doumeki shrugs off the complaint, knowing by now to learn to read in between the lines of Watanuki’s rants. Instead, he sits up and shoves his hand unceremoniously under Watanuki’s black and cerulean shirt – a present from Yuuko, he’s sure – and wiggles his fingers until Mugetsu nudges them.

 _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, SHOVING YOUR HAND UNDER MY SHIRT?_ Watanuki shrieks, face bright red. Doumeki wonders briefly if Watanuki needs to get out of the sun for a while; the sunburn looks bad.

He slides his hand out of Watanuki’s shirt, letting one finger casually caress his companion’s spine. Mugetsu is wrapped around his wrist now, and he holds it up for Watanuki to see.

 _Mugetsu always does that,_ Watanuki growls. _Do not go shoving that dirty hand under respectable peoples clothes, you pervert!_

 _Hn,_ Doumeki replies, scratching the top of the pipe-fox spirit’s head carefully with his index finger. Mugetsu purrs and rubs against his hand. Watanuki watches them and shakes his head in exasperation before placing a plate in front of him.

 _Here,_ the bespectacled man announces, gesturing to the plate with flourish. _I expect exultations of my brilliance for this, Doumeki._

Doumeki uses his free hand to pick up an onigiri and take a bite. A bit of rice falls onto his hand and Mugetsu licks it off.

 _Well?_ Watanuki demands from beside him, trailing one of his fingers along Mugetsu’s fur as Doumeki eats.

Doumeki nods in approval and Mugetsu kisses Watanuki’s finger.

 _That is not an answer, Doumeki!_ Watanuki cries in exasperation. _Honestly, I don’t understand what all those girls see in you. You’re as expressive as a rock._

Watanuki is silenced before he can go on by Doumeki’s kiss. He pulls away before Watanuki can respond and watches as the sunburn flares with a smirk.


End file.
